Dancing Ladies
by Angelikah
Summary: Klaus takes Caroline to see the Nutcracker. She gets bored. PWP for day nine of 12 Days of Klaroline Smutmas on tumblr.


**A/N: I'm participating in the 12 Days of Klaroline Smutmas on tumblr. I did day two as well (Turtle Doves on my profile here), but this is day nine (Dancing Ladies/Ladies Dancing/Whatever). PWP. Sort-of public sex, I guess. XD  
>Enjoy!<br>-Angie**

* * *

><p>If you had asked Caroline Forbes three hours ago whether dancing could ever be boring, she would have said no.<p>

This, of course, was before she was dragged by her well-meaning immortal hybrid lover to The Nutcracker.

She wasn't quite sure why Klaus had thought it necessary to take her, other than her (most likely correct) theory that he thought that she liked ballet. Unfortunately for him, he somehow missed the memo.

She was so _not _a fan.

She was totally okay with watching modern dance. She had taken a few jazz dancing classes, and didn't mind it. She even actually _liked_ ballroom dancing.

She happened to have been Miss Mystic Falls, after all.

However, despite the fact that she was a blonde cheerleader with an abnormally high tolerance for the color pink, she was _not _a ballet fan.

They were in the middle of a set of balcony seats—she would have been impressed with the location had she not been absolutely certain that he had compelled the tickets—and the area around them was very poorly lit. She shot Klaus a sideways look (thank you vampire vision) and nearly laughed out loud when she saw that he was fast asleep. Clearly she was not the only person who was bored out of their mind.

Unfortunately for Klaus, a bored Caroline was a mischievous Caroline. She _hated _being bored, and Klaus was the perfect target for her to take her boredom out on, as it was completely his fault that she was in this situation in the first place.

She took stock of her surroundings. There was a large group of old ladies a few rows below them, and there were a few couples scattered around near them as well. None of them were paying the least bit of attention to anything besides the dancers on stage, and for that she was grateful.

Quietly, so as not to attract the attention of the rest of the theatregoers, she slipped out of her chair and sunk down onto her knees, thankful that the theatre had balcony seats with lots of legroom, she glanced up at Klaus to make sure that he was still sleeping and grinned to herself.

She pulled the neckline of her dress down slightly and readjusted her bra so that her breasts were _very _prominently displayed, before running her hand lightly over the crotch of his slacks, smirking slightly when he immediately twitched and opened an eye, looking panicked for a moment when he realized that she wasn't sitting next to him. His eyes found her quickly and he looked relieved for a moment to see her unharmed before raising an eyebrow at her position. She gave him an innocent look before delicately running a finger up his groin to the button of his slacks, nimbly undoing it, and purposefully licking her lips as she pulled down his fly and palmed his now half-hard cock through his boxers.

His eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he opened them and gave her a sort-of amusedly exasperated look and tugged one of her curls lightly, apparently trying to get her to get back into her seat.

She shook her head, a smile forming on her face as she carefully tugged down the waistband of his boxers, taking his erection in her hand and squeezing it slightly, smirking when she saw him grit his teeth and shake his head at her.

"Love, we're in the middle of a crowded theatre," he hissed, so quietly that if she hadn't had supernatural hearing she wouldn't have heard.

"Don't tell me you've never had public sex before?" She asked, her eyes sparkling, still lightly stroking him.

She sat up more fully on her knees, giving him an excellent view down her dress, and stroked him a few more times before running her tongue slowly around the head of his cock. Watching him take deep breaths trying to keep himself from showing any response was the best part of it, she decided, as she swirled her tongue once more around the tip before wrapping her lips around him completely, stroking the base of him with her palm.

His breath hitched slightly, and he tugged on a lock of her hair a bit more insistently, but she ignored him and took him in deeper into her mouth, sucking lightly, before removing her lips from him completely. He looked relieved for a moment at her apparent cooperation before she gave him a wicked smile and gave him a long hard lick. He let out a strangled groan, causing a woman sitting with her companion a few rows up to shoot him a disgusted look.

Caroline took advantage of his distraction to wrap her lips around him completely and suck hard, taking him in deeply enough that her lips nearly touched the base. He seemed to abandon all restraint and his fingers dug into her hair, cradling her head gently but firmly to keep her lips on him. She moaned around his cock as quietly as she could, and he squeezed his eyes shut before thrusting into her mouth, causing her to gag slightly.

She knew he liked that.

His fingers wound into her hair even more tightly and she continued to stroke him, her hand working in perfect sync with her mouth. The music started to wind down slowly, and when she noticed she withdrew, his grip on her hair softening to allow it, and she released his cock from her lips, giving him a final lick before tucking his still rock-hard length back into his boxers and buttoning his pants. She smoothed her dress over her thighs and was settled back into her seat by the time the lights came up for intermission.

"Thanks so much for bringing me. Are you enjoying it?" She asked cheekily, grinning unrepentantly at his glare. "I'm going to buy a cookie though, I think. I'll be back in a minute."

She stood up and brushed past him, giving his cock a quick squeeze through his pants as she went, smiling to herself at his strangled groan. She hadn't gotten more than a few steps past him when she felt herself being pulled into his arms and rushed outside, her body soon pressed against the side of the large brick building.

He attacked her neck with his lips and tongue, causing her to shudder and wind her fists into the fabric of his shirt. His hands brushed down her sides before sneaking under the hem of her dress, hiking it up around her waist, ripping off her thong, and then cupping her ass. He gave her a bruising kiss while he unbuttoned his slacks and stroked himself a few times before entering her with one thrust, pulling her legs to wrap around him.

He slammed into her, muttering in her ear all the things that he wanted to do to her, how the simple sight of her lips around his cock had made him want to fuck her pretty little mouth hard enough to make her gag and splutter; how he had wanted to grab her hips and pull her down onto him so that she could ride him in the middle of the theatre, her legs constrained against the armrests of the seats; how he'd wanted to kneel down in front of her, pull up her dress and bury his head between her thighs, making her come on his lips over and over.

She groaned and threw her head back so that it hit the brick wall of the theater, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist for support as he buried himself into her, the wet slap of skin against skin practically echoing through the silent side-alley he had taken her to.

She was moaning so loudly that she was sure that the entire audience in the theatre could hear, but she didn't care. She was so wrapped up in him filling her tight, wet heat, so focused on his thick cock slamming into her, loving the quiet groans he let out, his hot breath landing on her ear, that she couldn't bring herself to care.

He reached in between them and rubbed her clit as he fucked her, causing her to moan even more loudly as she tightened her legs around him. She could feel her orgasm building inside her, the insistent pressure in her abdomen so _close _to snapping as he hit that spot _right _there that she couldn't even form a coherent thought. All she wanted was for him to keep thrusting into her for as long as it took for that pressure to give in.

And it did.

She almost screamed as she came around him, her moans turning into breathless pants as she rode it out, squeezing him closer to her with her legs, not at all mindful that her stilettos were probably digging into his back as he spilled inside of her.

He carefully set her down on her feet, steadying her with one hand wrapped around her waist, his other set against the wall to keep his own balance.

He kissed her once, nibbling on her lip before withdrawing. "Would you like to go back in?" He asked, looking at the entrance to the theatre, which was sparkling with holiday lights.

"Nope," she said decisively, "I want to go home."

He nodded and smoothed the wrinkles of her dress around her hips, smirking.

"Oh, stop looking so pleased with yourself," she mumbled, poking him in the chest and rubbing her thighs together to try to stop his come from dribbling down the insides of her legs.

"Never," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her towards the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Constructive feedback helps me get better, so please review! :D :D  
>As with all of my stories, Caroline's outfitdress for this is on polyvore, if you're interested. Link in my profile :)  
>Hugs!<br>-Angie**


End file.
